1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a preform for use in blow molding a plastic container, and more particularly to a lightweight preform that has particular utility for molding containers that are short or squatty in shape.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many products that were previously packaged using glass containers are now being supplied in plastic containers, such as containers that are fabricated from polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET). PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, and recyclable and can be economically manufactured in large quantities. PET therefore possesses excellent characteristics for containers, but PET resin is relatively expensive. Accordingly, a PET container design that reduces the amount of material that is used without sacrificing performance will provide a significant competitive advantage within the packaging industry.
PET containers are typically manufactured using the stretch blow molding process. This involves the use of a preform that is injection molded into a shape that facilitates distribution of the plastic material within the preform into the desired final shape of the container. The preform is first heated and then is longitudinally stretched and subsequently inflated within a mold cavity so that it assumes the desired final shape of the container. As the preform is inflated, it takes on the shape of the mold cavity. The polymer solidifies upon contacting the cooler surface of the mold, and the finished hollow container is subsequently ejected from the mold.
PET is a crystallizable polymer, meaning that it is available in an amorphous form or a semi-crystalline form. The ability of a PET container to maintain its material integrity is related to the percentage of the PET container in crystalline form, also known as the “crystallinity” of the PET container.
The percentage of crystallinity is characterized as a volume fraction by the equation: % Crystallinity=(ρ−ρa)/(ρc−ρa)×100 where ρ is the density of the PET material; ρa is the density of pure amorphous PET material (1.333 g/cc); and ρc is the density of pure crystalline PET material (1.455 g/cc).
The crystallinity of a PET container can be increased by mechanical processing and by thermal processing. Mechanical processing involves orienting the amorphous material to achieve strain hardening. Such mechanical processing commonly involves stretching a PET preform along a longitudinal axis during the stretch blow molding process that is described above and expanding the PET preform along a transverse or radial axis to form a PET container. The combination promotes what is known as biaxial orientation of the molecular structure in the container. Manufacturers of PET containers currently use mechanical processing to produce PET containers having about 15-20% crystallinity in the container's sidewall for most packaging applications.
PET containers are common for use in packaging beverages such as juices using what is known in the industry as the hot-fill process. This involves filling the containers while the liquid product is at an elevated temperature, typically 68° C.-96° C. (155° F.-205° F.) and usually about 85° C. (185° F.) in order to sterilize the container at the time of filling. Containers that are designed to withstand the process are known as “hot fill” type containers. After filling, such containers undergo significant volumetric shrinkage as a result of the cooling of the product within the sealed container. Hot fill type containers accordingly must be designed to have the capability of accommodating such shrinkage. Typically this has been done by incorporating one or more concave vacuum panels into the side wall of the container that are designed to flex inwardly as the volume of the product within the container decreases as a result of cooling. These types of containers must be designed to be strong enough in the areas outside of the vacuum panel regions so that the deformation that occurs as a result of the volumetric shrinkage of a product within the container is substantially limited to the portions of the container that are designed specifically to accommodate such shrinkage.
Preform thickness is determined by the material properties of the plastic from which the preform is made and the intended use of the preform. Specifically, if a preform is to be molded into a container suitable to hot-fill or pasteurization processes, the preform must be thick enough so that the resulting container can withstand processing conditions. Additionally, the preform must have a diameter that is compatible with the machine that is used when the preform is molded to a container. The size and dimensions of a preform are typically engineered so as to facilitate an even distribution of the plastic material that is contained in the sidewall of the preform into the desired final shape of the container so that the final sidewall of the container has a thickness that is relatively constant. This optimizes material usage in a way that minimizes the amount of PET material that is used to fabricate a given container. Unfortunately, it is difficult to achieve efficient material distribution when fabricating certain shapes of containers, particularly containers that have a short or squatty shape. The manufacture of such containers requires a relatively thick preform because of the weight/height ratio of the package. In particular, an excessive amount of material tends to be distributed into the chime and base portions of such containers.
A need accordingly exists for an improved preform and method of making certain shapes of containers that better optimizes material distribution and promotes lightweighting of the container during the manufacturing process.